


Comforting

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, Sterek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Derek admits that he appreciates Stiles' comfort after Boyds death.





	Comforting

First Erica's death and now Boyd's. Derek's pack only now consisted of Isaac. Cora was leaving, not that he could blame her. There was Peter as well, but Derek didn't trust him. 

Scott didn't trust Derek so he refused to be a part of his pack. He knew it wouldn't take long for Isaac to join sides with Scott. Derek was basically alone, however, when Boyd had died by Derek's own claws there had only been one person there to comfort him. Despite all the people in the room, the only one to even consider how Derek was feeling was Stiles. Stiles, the hyperactive spaz, the human mixed in with the supernatural. 

Derek wasn't upset by the lack of concern for him, in fact he was used to it. He had actually been taken aback by the hand that had landed on his shoulder as he knelt on the floor of his loft by Boyd's side. He hadn't needed to look back to know whose hand that belonged to, he could feel that it was Stiles. Something about his presence was soothing to the alpha, and when he felt Stiles hand on his shoulder, it did more than Stiles even knew. 

That was why he was currently pacing the loft, waiting for Stiles to show up. He wanted to let Stiles know that he appreciated the gesture. Stiles had always been there for Derek, but never like that. He had genuinely been concerned for Derek. And amongst all the alpha chaos, he needed that. 

The familiar sound of Stiles' jeep reached Derek's ears. Even that had become a soothing sound to Derek. The more he thought about it, the more he realized just how must he trusted Stiles. The idea was unsettling in Derek's chest. He didn't like to trust anyone, it was too dangerous. But Stiles had somehow wiggled his way into Derek's life in a way that Derek couldn't deny. 

The door to the loft opened and Stiles poked his head in, "Hey Derek, I'm here," Stiles called out, "Course you already knew that cause you could hear me a mile away," Stiles muttered with a roll of his eyes. 

Derek felt a tug at his lips, Stiles was kind of a disaster, yet Derek had grown to like that about the human. He was clumsy and loud, and obnoxious, but he was also loyal, and smart, and funny. Not that Derek would ever tell him that. 

"You came alone," Derek had asked him to, but he expected him to bring Scott anyway. 

"You asked me to," Stiles shrugged plopping down on the couch, "Figured there was a reason for it." 

"You're not scared of me like you used to be," It wasn't posed as a question, but Stiles answered anyway. 

"I figure if you wanted me dead, I'd be dead, plus I've saved your ass a couple times, so I like to think you wouldn't kill me out of principle," Stiles smiled with a half shrug. 

Derek nodded slowly but didn't respond. It was true, Stiles had saved him when he was dying of wolfsbane poisoning, and kept him from drowning when he got paralyzed. The two had never talked about it. Just like they hadn't talked about Stiles comforting Derek that night. 

It had been over a week at this point, but it was nagging at him. For one, he wanted to know why Stiles had even bothered, and two, he wanted Stiles to know how much it meant to him. 

"So, was there a reason for you texting me at almost midnight last night asking me to come over today or..." Stiles paused waiting for Derek to speak. 

"Boyd," Derek blurted. 

Stiles raised his brows and sat up attentively. 

Derek cleared his throat before trying again, "When he..." Derek sighed. He wasn't good at this. He never talked about his feelings, or even expressed gratitude. He was too guarded for that. 

"I had already lost Erica and then..." Derek started to pace. This was harder than he thought. 

Stiles stayed silent as he watched Derek, giving him the time to get out what he was trying to say. 

"I cared about them, they were my pack," Derek said with a frown embedded between his eyes. 

"It was hard to lose them, I never wanted that, ever," Derek's words felt heavy in his own mouth. He didn't open up like this, not since the fire. 

Derek turned to look at Stiles, expecting a judging frown or a teasing smile, but there wasn't one. Stiles only nodded. 

"That night, you..." Derek paused unsure of how to word his next sentence. 

"I what?" Stiles asked with a tilt of his head, when Derek didn't continue. 

"You reached out to me, to comfort me," Derek looked over at the human. 

Stiles sat back in his seat, a frown now reaching his usually soft features. 

"Why?" Derek asked then. 

Stiles' frown deepened, "What?" 

"Why did you do that? No one else did." 

"I, uh, just did," Stiles shrugged dismissively. 

"No, no there's a reason, what is it?" Derek pressed. He knew Stiles was a guarded person and while he was a kind person, he didn't just reach out to those he didn't trust and he and Derek weren't exactly friends. 

Stiles swallowed, his teeth burying into his bottom lip. 

Derek waited patiently for Stiles to answer. 

"I uh..." Stiles huffed, "Okay so like, I walked in and I saw you first right and then I saw Boyd. Cora rushed over to Boyd but I saw your face and...I saw...pain. You've lost so many people already, you shouldn't have to keep going through that. I wanted you to feel like you were...not alone, and I know that you don't like me and I'm not comforting or, a part of your pack or-" 

"You are" Derek interrupted then. 

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"Comforting. You are," Derek clarified. Again, the words felt heavy and foreign. 

"I am?" Stiles asked, his tone full of surprise and doubt. 

"When you reached out...Your touch was..." Derek struggled to get the words out. He wasn't used to talking like this with anyone. 

"Comforting?" Stiles offered gently. 

Derek nodded. 

Stiles nodded, "Good." 

Derek could smell the relief Stiles was feeling. 

"I wasn't going to say anything, but I wanted to thank you," Derek glanced at the wood floor at his feet. 

"Your welcome," Stiles said with a small smile. 

"Anyway, that's all," Derek cleared his throat. 

"Okay," Stiles stood up and made his way to the door. 

Derek felt a twinge of sadness mixed with relief. He wanted to be alone again, but he didn't want Stiles to leave just yet. 

Stiles paused at the door and glanced over his shoulder, "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate," Stiles smiled before pushing open the door. 

Derek let a smile spread across his lips as the door shut behind the human. His stomach flipped in a way that Derek had only ever felt once before, in a way it only had around one other person, Paige. That could only mean one thing...He was falling for Stiles.


End file.
